Vengeance
by Mrfipp
Summary: After the events of "The Last Roundup", Rarity gets her revenge on Rainbow Dash. Not grimdark, but the horror tags makes sense near the end.


Fipp: Just a little something that takes place after the epilogue in _The Last Roundup._

**Vengeance**

Rainbow Dash sighed contently as she snuggled happily into the nice fluffy cloud, in a clear area of the sky to allow the sunlight to bath her resting form.

Suddenly, as she was about fall asleep, the cloud jerked, and fell to the ground.

"AARRGG!" Rainbow Dash yelled, trying to desperately hold onto the cloud, but it stopped, causing her to fall through it, and crash into the ground that was now size inches below it.

"Why hello there, dear," the pegasus heard from above her.

"Wha…" Rainbow Dash groaned, trying to get her head straight. After shaking her head, she looked up and saw the cloud was glowing blue. Looking to the side, she saw a unicorn horn, glowing the same blue. Then she saw the unicorn said horn was attached to. "Rarity?"

"Hello there, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said with a smile. The glow on her horn faded, and the cloud drifted back into the sky.

"What's the deal?" Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Why'd you rip me out of the sky like that?"

Rarity blinked. "Why, Rainbow Dash, I just wanted to say hello to you. I mean, when was the last time we spoke to each other?"

Rainbow Dash frowned. "What do you mean? We just-Oh, wait." She nervously laughed. "I mean, hey Rarity. How've you been?"

"How have I been?" Rarity answered in a voice that was too calm for Rainbow Dash's liking. "Well, apart from being left in the desert, where I had to deal with the intense heat during the day, the frigid cold during the night, starvation, dehydration, exhaustion, dealings with thugs, outlaws and others of the like, all while dealing with Pinkie Pie's continuous nonsense," Rainbow Dash felt very small. "Oh, I'm very well, _dear."_

Rainbow Dash traced a hoof in the dirt. "Sorry, Rarity. We-I mean I just kind of got carried away, and we just-"

Rarity held up a hoof. "Now, now, I understand. It was an accident, no? I mean, it's not like you would have left us in the middle of the desert without anyway of getting back home on purpose, right?"

Rainbow Dash's ears flattened against her head. "I'm really sorry. I-"

"No need to apologize, darling," Rarity said, interrupting her. "Everything is okay between us."

"Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash said, hopefully. "I mean-"

"That's okay. Well, farewell for now!" Rarity then began to trot away, back into town.

Rainbow Dash watched Rarity went on her, and spread her wings, ready to retrieve her napping-cloud.

"Although!" the unicorn's voice ran throughout the air, causing her to tumble in the air. "I do need help with something!"

Rainbow Dash grumbled to herself, knowing that this would cost her afternoon nap.

000

"So, what do you need, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked, following said unicorn up the stairs of the Carousel Boutique and to its second level.

"Well, I'm currently working on a dress, but I can't seem to find the right fabric I need," Rarity answered as she moved onto the top floor. "I'm afraid if I only have a few days to finish it before I reach my deadline." She looked up to the ceiling. "I probably would have finished it already had I not been left, stranded in the middle of the desert, spending all that time I used trying to stay alive from harsh and dangerous elements, working on my dress."

"I though you said you were okay with that…" Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity turned back to her. "I am okay with it. I'm just stating a fact that if I had not been left in the desert by you, I would have arrived home and finished my work. But instead, I was put in a position in which I was forced to fight for my life."

Rainbow Dash was reminded of a word Twilight once said. What was it again? Passive-aggressive? Yeah, that's what Rarity was doing right now.

"Where do you want me to start?" shed asked, trying not to say anything.

"Well, you can start in this room," she said, pointing to a closed door. "And I'll start over in that room." She then trotted down the hallway.

"Right," Rainbow Dash said, nudging the door open, and moving inside. The first thing she noticed was that it was very dark inside. "Where's that light switch?" she asked aloud.

The door then slammed shut, leaving her in total darkness.

"R-Rarity?" she called out. "Was that you?" She slowly moved forward, one hoof out until she felt the door. She felt around until she grabbed the doorknob, but it only jiggled, not opening. It was locked. "Okay, this isn't funny, Rarity! Unlock this door and let me out?" There was no answer. "You're still mad, aren't you?"

Suddenly, a light came on from behind her, causing her to turn. She saw the light was coming from a single lamp on a nightstand, which stood next to an armchair.

There was someone in the armchair.

"P-Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash gasped. "Why are you sitting alone in the dark?"

"Hi there, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie greeted with a wide smile. She got out of the chair, and slowly made her way towards Rainbow Dash. "Oh, Rarity asked me to have a nice little party with you. You know, a "Sorry for Leaving you In the Desert Party", 'cause we both know you're _really _sorry about that."

Feeling something not right with this, Rainbow Dash began to move backwards, not taking her eyes off the earth pony. "Yeah," she nervously laughed. "I kind of already talked to Rarity about that."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Well that's nice, silly. But we still have to have a party for it!

Rainbow Dash found herself being pressed against the door, and Pinkie's muzzle against hers.

"And you know how much I love parties."

From the mysterious recesses of wherever, she drew a knife.

Rainbow Dash screamed.

000

"We're really sorry about what happened, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle said. "We were just so caught up with Applejack that we didn't-"

"Now dear," Rarity said, using her magic to pour another cup of tea for her friend. "It was an accident. No hard feelings."

"But, Rarity!" Fluttershy said. "There's no excuse! Oh dear, we should've-"

"It's mah fault this happened," Applejack said, gaze down. "If it weren't fer me, none of this woulda happened."

"Now, I don't want any of you blaming yourselves," Rarity said. "It was an _accident_, there's nothing to worry about. That's why I'm holding this little get together, as a way of saying that." She gestured to the display of small cakes and tea in front of them.

"But, shouldn't Rainbow Dash be here?" Fluttershy said. "I mean, wouldn't you have invited her too?"

"Yeah, where is she?" Applejack said. "I haven't see her all day."

"And where Pinkie Pie?" said Twilight. "It's not very big, but this is still a party."

"Oh, I'm sure Rainbow Dash will turn up sooner of later," Rarity said, placing one cube of sugar into her tea. "As for Pinkie? I think she said something about trying out a new recipe."

She then took a dainty sip of tea.

000

Rainbow Dash screamed in sheer horror.

"But then I tried to find out which was the trail went, but I could find out which way it went because I don't know anything about how trails work, so I tried to look at the stars, but then I realized that I don't know how stars work, that made me think of Princess Luna, and how she would know how the stars work, I mean, how cool would it be if we had a princess with us all the time? We could be like superheroes or something! Hey do you think that the princesses ever pretend to be superheroes when nopony is looking? I'd be a superhero if I could, but what would I be named? All superheroes need a cool name! And a tragic back story to make their lives seem more interesting, but I don't have a tragic back story, so I guess I can't be a superhero after all. Ah man! I haven't been this disappointed since I couldn't decided what kind of soda to put into my water pistols! I was stuck between either lemon or lime, but I could never decide which one, so I have to give up that prank for the day. GASP! Of course! Why didn't just use _lemon-lime soda_? It would have solved my problems and it's fun to say! Lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime! I could just say it all day! Lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime! Great! Now I'm hungry. Hey, are you sure you don't want any of this cake, Dashie? It's a new recipe I'm trying out, there's peanut butter in the middle! It's just scrumptious! No? Okay! More cake for me!"

Pinkie Pie then swallowed the last piece of chocolate-peanut butter cake, leaving only the platter, and the knife, both covered in cake crumbs and icing.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! Lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime, lemon-lime-"

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash scratched at the door in desperation, trying her best to escape.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! _Make it stop!" _she cried.

"-and then I was like "Oatmeal? Are you crazy?"-"

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


End file.
